Lost Butterfly
by VampireKitty84
Summary: The story of a young girls' accidental birth, the shame she carries in her name. The pain of her loved ones, and the love of one that would never love her back. This is Ayane's story, from before she was born. RyuAyane Rated M for later chaps
1. Raidou Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive or any of it's characters. I shalt just use them at my disposal.

Summary: The story of a young girls' accidental birth, the shame she carries in her name. The pain of her loved ones, the love of one that would never love her back. This is Ayane's story, from before she was born.

**Lost Butterfly**

"Mama!" cried a little boy looking no older than the age of 6. "Kasumi won't stop crying! Please make her stop!" Ayame looked over at her son with a warm smile on her face.

"Now now Hayate, she's just scared that's all she must've had a night mare that's all." She said as she picked up her 2 year old baby and began to cradle her, humming sweet lullaby's in the baby's ear.

"Mama… how come you never sing to me anymore?" Hayate asked. Laying down on the floor with his chin in his hands. "I liked it when you did that."

"Well… you're a bit old for that now, aren't you my son? You have to grow big and strong, and you're father thinks that I'm babying you too much." She told him with a light chuckle. Hayate smirked and rolled onto his back.

"That's right! " He said clenching his little fist. "I'm gonna be the best ninja the Mugen Tenshin has to offer! You just wait and see!" Ayame put the now sleeping Kasumi back in her cradle and laughed.

"Oh really now?' Ayame teased. "Let's just see what your father has to say about that now shall we?" With that she bent down on her hands and knees and began to tickle her little boy as they rolled and laughed on the floor.

The rest of the year was all fun and joy. Hayate was beginning to learn the art of the Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu style, being taught by his father Shiden. His father was the 17th leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and his father before that was the 16th leader. Hayate studied and learned as best he could. He was now seven and was training with his best friend Ryu Hayabusa, also seven,who was taught by his father Joe Hayabusa. Joe and Shiden were close friends so they had their kids spar and train together. As a young 3 year old Kasumi came running out of the house carrying a basket of white daisies she smiled and giggled. Ryu and Hayate stopped their training and Joe and Shiden stopped talking and turned to see the little girl standing before them with a huge smile on her face. She gave a little bow.

"Sorry to interrupt your training but I wanted to give youboth something!" She said still smiling as she handed a daisy to her father and her brother, giving them both hugs and kisses. "Mama said that every day I should cherish what and who I have and show it in any way possible no matter how little it may seem." She said gleefully and then skipped away.

"Hold your horses Kasumi." Shiden called. "You're not getting out of practice that easily." Kasumi pouted as Ayame watched from the doorway chuckling. "Come on now, you're next."

Kasumi was already showing potential in the Ninjutsu art which made her parentsvery proud. Just then a messenger ninja appeared before them.

"Master Shiden. I have urgent news!" The masked ninja said with a sound of terror in his voice. "Raidou has been spotted in the forest outside the gates!" Shiden and Joe looked up suddenly, worried expressions covering their faces.

"Hayate, Kasumi! This training session is over. Inside the house. Now!" Shiden said without looking at them. Hayate and Kasumi glanced at each other then shrugged and did as their father asked.

"Ryu. Go home son. I'll be there shortly. Be careful ok?" Joe told his son also without turning away from the messenger ninja. Ryu just nodded his head and went off on his way. After about 30 minutes of standing there and talking Shiden and Joe walked into the house and sat with Ayame.

"I have some bad news dear…" Shiden began, his eyes placed upon the floor. Ayame's face turned to one of worry. "It seems Raidou… my brother, has comeback after he was expelled from the Mugen Tenshin clan long ago by my father, Burai. He is a powerful man but unfortunately he is not a good man. He was expelled for stealing people's skills and using them to his own will. If he makes it past the gates, we could all be in danger. You, Me and our kids… Be on the look out Ayame… And protect the kids at all costs." Ayame simply nodded understanding the full strength and power that Raidou possessed. May god have mercy on their souls.

A/N I hope you liked it. It's not much but it's a start. Try to be gentle. :(


	2. Lost in the Fog

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything as much as I wish I did so that way I wouldn't have to write in here. WHOO HAH!

**Lost Butterfly : Chapter 2 **

"Shiden! I need to go to the market. We're out of things to eat. I'll be back soon." Ayame said as she picked up her basket and headed towards the door. It had been a while since anything new on Raidou had happened so she felt fairly safe again.

"Take one of the guards with you Ayame, I don't want anything ad to happen to you." Shiden simply stated. All though nothng new had happened with Raidou, he was still loose out there, and he would take no chances, especially not with his family.

"Very well... " sighed Ayame. "Sasuke, come on let's go." she said to one of the ninja's as she left through the front door. It was a dark foggy night and it was very hard to see anything. All that could be seen through the fog was the full moon up above. As she made her way up the path towards the nearby village Sasuke stuck his arm out in front of her and 'shhed' her. Ayame looked around wondeing what all the fuss was about. She stood there silent as a falling feather. "What is it Sasuke?" Ayame whispered quietly so as not to disturb his train of thought and consentration.

"There's something out there.. I can hear it... and whatever it is, it wants me to know it's coming." Sasuke said back, squinting his eyes so he could see through the fog. He took out his sword and held it out in front of him looking everywhere hoping to see something. A quick shuffling in the bushes was heard and Sasuke swong his sword down upon it revealing a now dead rabbit. Sasuke looked at it for a minute then shrugged and wiped the sweat off of his face. "It was just a little rabbit." He said as he began to turn around. "Nothing to be wor-" With that Sasuke was pulled into the forest and all that was heard was the sound of muffled screams. Ayame looked around feeling like a mouse surrounded by cats.

"Sasuke? Sasuke where are you? Hello? " Ayame cried searching through the mist. She heard a twig snap behind her and jumped swinging her empty basket as se fought an invisible enemy. "Show yourself you coward!" She screamed out into the abyss. Suddenly there was a quick movement behind her as she jumped yet again. Then out of the fog came a pair of strong muscely arms that grabbed Ayame around the waist with one arm and covered her mouth with the other as she screamed her lungs out dropping her basket to the ground. The man dragged the kicking and screaming Ayame through the fog and took her to a cabin that was hidden by the thick fog. As he took her into the dark cabin he threw her onto the floor and closed and locked the door beind him. Ayame whimpered in the dark as she lay on the cold wooden floor. The man flickered on the light as Ayame looked up at him eyes filled with fear. "Raidou..." she whispered in terror. Raidou looked down upon her with a huge grin across his face.

"Hello Ayame. Nice seeing you again. Tell me, did my brother Shiden really let you go outside with only ONE body guard knowing full well that I was nearby and what I am capable of. I'm insulted." He said faking a look of hurt. Ayame never took her eyes off of him as he walked across the room. "But oh well, his loss. Now I have you, but what to do with you?" He said bringing his hand up to his chin.

"What do you want with me Raidou?" Ayame shouted at him only to be answered by a back hand slap to the face. Ayame fell back unto the floor as Raidou bent forward and lifted her head up by her hair.

"I know exactly what I want from you my pretty... And I have a feeling that now, you do too..." He said with a smirk and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He grinned as he felt her cringe then kissed her again as he began to undress her. As he lay her naked body on th floor he began to unzip his pants still grinning that horrible grin. She laid there silently knowing full well that on one would be able to find her till morning and that there was nothing she could do. She let silent tears run down her cheeks only to be greeted with another back hand slap to the face. "Insolant whelp!" He said as he laid on top of her now stuggling body. "Hold still!" He said as he pinned her arms to the floor. As he began to thrust faster and faster Ayame let out small whimpers followed by silent tears. When Raidou had had his fill, he got up, zipped his pants and looked down at Ayame's pittiful body. Ayame's heart broke feeling like a cheap whore even though she had no say in it, she had failed Shiden in more ways then one. "Shiden will be glad to here of this, and be sure not to leave out any details." he simply said then landed his fist to her face knocking her out cold. "Sweet dreams love..."


	3. The News

Disclaimer : I don't own DoA or it's characters blah blah blah blah you know the rest.

**Lost Butterfly : Chapter 2**

"That bastard!" Shiden screamed as the rammed his fist into an unsuspecting wall. "How could this have happened?" He yelled taking out all his rage on the poor wall. "Shiden, please... I... I'm reallly sorry... I failed you..." Ayame said as she bowed before him. "I just..." "It's alright Ayame... I understand..." said Shiden finally cooling off. "I should have went with you. If I had gone then none of this would've happened, I should've been there, to protect you... I failed you Ayame..." With that Shiden walked quietly out of the room leaving Ayame and her thoughts all alone.

"You could never fail me Shiden... And you never will..." Ayame whispered after him as she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everything was going as usually did. Shiden and Ayame told no one of the Insident with Raidou. They intended to keep it that way as the search for his where abouts continued. Unfortunatley fate had a different plan for them. "Would you care for some more tea Shiden?" Ayame asked with a smile on her face as she walked towards him with a tea kettle." "Why yes dear, please." He said holding his tea cup up for her to serve him. As she leaned over to pour the tea she felt a piercing pain at her side and her legs gave out as she dropped the hot tea kettle startling Shiden and the tea poured all over him. As Ayame felt her legs come to she felt a warm and burning feeling crawl up the back of her throat. She quickly covered her mouth and ran into a nearby bathroom and let out all the vomit in her system. She had felt this feeling twice before. How she dreaded this. She had prayed every night since the incident this wouldn't happen. What will everyone say when they find out what really happend that night she didn't come home. When they told the village that she had simply gotten lost and camped out for the night and that sasuke too got lost and is still wandering out there somewhere. Not the best of lies but it seemed to work. What will they say. But more importantly, what will Shiden say when she tells him... she's pregnent...

"Ayame are you alright are you feeling ill..." Shiden asked checking her temperature. "You feel pretty ok, shall I call the family doctor?" "No, no that's fine... but... Shiden... I have something to tell you..." Ayame said quietly, almost a whisper, as she held her head low. "I think... that I might be... pregnant..." Upon hearing this Shiden rose from his seat in utter rage. "No! No! You can't be! I forbid it! You can't possibly be..! Shinosuke!" He yelled as a ninja bodyguard came in upon hearing his name. "Get me my family's doctor immediatly, tell him it's an emergency!" Shinosuke gave a small bow and was off. "We'll see if this is true or not. But until I hear some facts from a professional, you are not pregnant." He said in a low deep erie voice so only Ayame could hear him. "But Shiden, we've been throught this before with Kasumi and Hayate...I think I should know if I am or if I'm not!" Ayame argued. "Silence woman!" He yelled as he brought up he hand and was about to slap the cringing Ayame in the face when he heard a knock on the door. "We shall see if you truly are or not. Come in!" He said as Ayame turned away from him holding back her sorrowful tears.

"What seems to be the problem Lord Shiden." asked the doctor as he began to unpack his things. "Well Shigure, you've been our families doctor for quite some time now, right? Can we trust you?" Shiden asked wanting to make sure he wasn't making a mistake by letting some one else know about their dilema. "I should hope so Lord Shiden I have been here since your father was the Leader of the Mugen Tenshin. So yes, you can trust me." Shigure said putting on his gloves. "so, I ask again, what seems to be the problem." Shiden began to tell his tale about the events that occured while Ayame was with Raidou. "So you see, now she has this crazy idea that she's pregnant!" Shiden said in a histerical voice.

As Shigure inspected Ayame's body and asked her her symptoms he came up with one conclusion. "Well Lord Shiden, your wife wasn't lying, she IS pregnant." Shiden's face dropped. "Are you sure, did you misjudge something are you absolutely positive?" "Yes Lord Shiden. I am positive, Her baby is due in 9 months. I will be back by then to deliver it. By the way I will also call a week ahead of that time to discuss with you on the where abouts of where you want it to be delivered and what you intend to do with your new born child. Until then." with that Shigure left. "Shiden I-" Ayame reached to touch his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Shiden yelled as he pulled away. "You disgust me. You and your unborn... THING are a disgrace to this family!" He yelled as he got up and walked away.

"Shiden..." Ayame watched him go until she could no longer see him. She looked down at her stomach and rested a hand upon it. "It's going to be ok..."

A/N hope you liked it, sorry if I made shiden such a dick, i just thought this would be his reaction to Ayame being pregnant. til next time -Kitty


End file.
